1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, a memory controller, and a memory system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of memory chips including an on-die termination, a memory controller, a memory system, and an on-die termination controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device includes an input/output buffer for transmitting and/or receiving signals to/from outside. However, as a reflection may occur due to impedance mismatching and may cause noise in the transmitted/received signals, the semiconductor memory device may include an on die termination (ODT) that provides a signal transmission line with a termination resistance component for impedance matching. The ODT prevents the signal from being reflected by using the termination resistor so as to improve signal integrity.